warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ripplestar
Next Appearance? I wonder if Ripplestar will be in the Omen of the Stars. He would make a great edition to the Place of no Stars Army Rockpelt 21:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC)RockpeltRockpelt 21:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean he would make a great edition to the Place of no Stars Army? Snowmist 00:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Please take all speculations and discussions to the off wiki forum, thank you, 00:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Ripplestar would go to the Place of No Stars because the crime he committed was not in the code yet. As Kitsu said, take it to the forums! =3 ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 00:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Cowsrock1. Sorrelstar 00:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC)SorrelstarSorrelstar 00:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Dawn Of The Clans Do you think he will be in the Dawn of the Clans series? 17:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Please take all speculations and discussions to the off wiki forum, thanks. 17:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Possibly in the Dark Forest? In The Last Hope, a black-and-orange tom was shown as a Dark Forest warrior. It might have been Ripplestar, so I was thinking that we might put this in the trivia. 15:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ripplestar is not the only black and orange tom in existance. So no. We have no legitimate reason to believe that he's in the DF. If we went on that, we might as well say Whitestorm is in the DF because a white cat was spotted there. 16:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The reason I asked was because we don't were he went after death. However, we know Whitestorm is a StarClan cat. 16:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :And? We do not make assumptions based on such flimsy evidence. Again, he is not the only black-and-orange cat to have ever existed. If you feel strongly about this, I advise you go ask Vicky or Kate about the cat. 16:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not suggesting we say he ''is ''a Dark Forest cat; I'm saying he ''might ''be, due to that description. 16:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :An assumption like this cannot be put into the trivia. Not until you find more solid evidence. The fact that Ripplestar's last act in life was attacking the Clans at a gathering does not stand as evidence, either, because at the time such an attack was not against the warrior code. The only thing that could back up such a claim enough to even put it in the trivia would be Vicky or Kate saying it was/might have been him. 16:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if it was that specific warrior, but if you look on Vicky's Facebook she's confirmed that Ripplestar was probably in the Dark Forest, so it might have been him. Riddler14 (talk) 00:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) It's already in the trivia. A thought cannot be confirmed as a yes, so therefore, it is only allowed in trivia. If you have a cite that says she knows for a fact he's in the DF, then be my guest :P 00:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Ripplestar in the DF Vicky stated that she thinks Ripplestar went to the Dark Forest. Should we add this? Or wait on more confirmation? Citatation: Same Facebook page where Boulderfur, Sunstrike, Webfoot, and Troutstream were revealed to be dead in the battle against the Dark Forest.Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 19:17, November 23, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Whoops, it's already there. Sorry. Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 19:19, November 23, 2016 (UTC)